Patamon
Miyaki Housewife |s1=Tsukaimon |s2="Patamon + Sparrowmon" |n1=(Ko:) 파닥몬 Padyangmon }} Patamon is a Mammal Digimon. It is characterized by its large ears, and is able to fly through the air by using them as large wings, but because it only goes at a speed of 1 kph, it is said that it is definitely faster walking. However, it's very popular because its appearance is cute when it is desperately flying (though it seems that it doesn't feel the same). Due to its extremely obedient personality, its trainers are well-defended. Also, even though Patamon doesn't wear a Holy Ring, it is able to exhibit its hidden holy power, and it appears to have inherited the genes of ancient Digimon. Attacks *'Boom Bubble' (Air Shot): Sucks in air then spews an air shot out in one burst. * : Strikes the opponent with its large ears. *'Breeze Blaster' (Air Gust): Inflates its body and spits out clouds. * *'Pretty Rush' *'Sparking Air Shot' Design Patamon is a small flying creature resembling a with light blue eyes, bat-like wings which could possibly be its ears, and a short, stubby tail. Its underside is a light cream color, while its back and head are orange. Etymologies ;Patamon (パタモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(Ja:) , the onomatopoeia for flapping. Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure (PSP game) Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver. 1.5 Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Digimon Frontier Digimon Fusion Several Patamon appear within the Fusion Fighters army in Mikey Kudo's dream. Digimon Adventure Tri. Digimon Next A Patamon battles a Salamon in the Net Battle. Several Patamon also greet , Tsurugi, and when they arrive at the Hidden Valley. One Patamon recognises the "Mu" Symbol on Agumon's arm. They also witness the battle between Agumon and Sealsdramon. Digimon World Patamon appears in Gear Savannah. He will join the city after beating him three times in a row when battling. At first battle, he drops MP Chip, then MP Floppy. He will work in the Item Shop after recruit him, selling Omnipotent and other items. Patamon also appears when Leomon saves him from Goburimon, possibility this Patamon. Digimon World 2 Patamon digivolves into Ninjamon, Starmon, Wizardmon, or Angemon depending on his DP. Patamon can be obtained as 's first Digimon if he becomes a Blue Falcon Guard Tamer. Digimon World 3 Patamon is a starter Digimon in Balanced and Maniac packs. A DRI Agent in Asuka Central Park gives Junior a Patamon if the boy brings him a DDNA sample from MagnaAngemon. Patamon gains the ability to digivolve to Angemon at Lv5, MagnaAngemon at Lv20, and Seraphimon at Lv40. Patamon is also a white Rookie Digimon card with 1/4. Digimon World Re:Digitize Digimon World Re:Digitize: Encode A Patamon is the Partner of a little girl. Kurosugi tries to delete it in front of its Partner until Taiga stops him. When Kurosugi throws the girl's from the roof, Patamon asks for help, and Taiga, hearing it, jumps from the roof to catch it. Taiga then gives the mobile back to the girl and the pair celebrates. A Patamon is among the sillhouetted Digimon in the page that explains what are. Digimon Digital Card Battle Patamon is one of the Partner Cards you can obtain. His Armor Digivolutions are Baronmon and Pegasusmon. Digimon Rumble Arena Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Digimon Racing Patamon is a playable character, digivolving to Angemon and can dedigivolve to Tokomon. Digimon World DS Patamon digivolves from Tokomon. He can digivolve into Angemon, who can further digivolve into MagnaAngemon and finally into Seraphimon. Patamon can be found at Training Peak. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Patamon is #31 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Speed-class Bird species Digimon with a resistance to the Wind element and a weakness to the Thunder element. Its basic stats are 96 HP, 120 MP, 69 Attack, 56 Defense, 68 Spirit, 76 Speed, and 20 Aptitude. It possesses the Sylph Aegis 2 and Sleep Ward 1 traits. It dwells in the Log-In Mountain. Patamon digivolves from Tokomon and can digivolve to Angemon. In order to Digivolve or degenerate into Patamon, your Digimon must be at least level 8 with 50% friendship. Patamon can DNA Digivolve into Unimon with Biyomon. Patamon can Armor Digivolve into Ponchomon, Prairiemon, or Pipismon. Digimon World Championship Patamon digivolves from Tokomon pass time and can digivolve to Angemon with 6 battles, Centarumon with 20 Beast AP, Wizardmon with 10 Data AP or Kyubimon pass time. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Patamon is #030, and is a Rookie-level, MP-type, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Holy and Water elements and a weakness to the Dark and Fire elements. It possesses the Sleep Protection and Lucky traits. It dwells in the Patch Prairie. Patamon digivolves from Tokomon and can digivolve into Angemon or Prairiemon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Patamon, your Digimon must be at least level 9. Digimon Battle Patamon is a Data Rookie Digimon who digivolves from Tokomon at level 11. The "Patamon T.F.U." item turns the player's current partner into a Patamon, maintaining its level but resetting its skill and stat points. Patamon can also be found in Square World, where it is a level 17 enemy. Patamon's unique drop is Patamon's Feather, fifteen of which are needed to create a Digi-Egg of Courage. It has a stat build of 3-2-2-1 as a captured Digimon and a stat build of 3-2-3-2 as an enemy Digimon. Patamon's Skill 1 is Body Blow, which is a proximity single target skill, and its Skill 2 is Air Shot, which is a distant single target skill. Patamon gains the ability to digivolve to Angemon at level 21, MagnaAngemon at level 31, and Seraphimon at level 41. It can also replace its Mega form with ShadowSeraphimon through Card Digivolution, and it can digivolve, using the "Evolutor" item, to Pipismon with the Digi-Egg of Love and Pegasusmon with the Digi-Egg of Hope. Digimon Masters Patamon is a Rookie-level Mercenary Digimon. It can digivolve to Angemon. Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Mammal Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Free Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Wind Guardians Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon